Loneliness
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Saix gets lonely one night by himself and decides to visit Xemnas. Not one of my better stories, but please try it anyway! XemSai yaoi! Characters are a little OOC!


KH – KH

It was a dark night at The World That Never Was and everyone was asleep, except for one nobody, Saix. He only slept during the day after he gave everyone their missions. He was nocturnal so to speak. There was a bad side to that though, no one else ever wanted to stay up for long so he was usually alone. It didn't bother him much because he liked being alone, but he felt like he wanted someone's company tonight. He knew exactly whose company he wanted too.

Saix walked out of his room and down the hall a little bit before coming across the room that he wanted. On the door, it said in big letters, 'Number I, Xemnas'. He hesitated though. He didn't want his superior to get annoyed with him for waking him up just because he was lonely. Sure, he and Xemnas were friends, but he didn't want Xemnas to get mad at him. _'Maybe this was a bad idea…'_ Saix thought, and just as he was about to walk away, the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Xemnas.

"Oh… Number VII, you're awake. I shouldn't be surprised though. You never sleep at night, do you?"

"Um… no, Superior. What are you doing up?"

Xemnas yawned and said, "I have some work to catch up on. I just came out to get some coffee. Did you need something?"

"No, Superior. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were standing in front of my door so I figured that you needed something."

"Oh… well… it was just something stupid. I was just about to leave. I can go get that coffee for you if you want."

"Okay."

Saix nodded and went into the kitchen on their floor to get some coffee for Xemnas. He came back to Xemnas' room a few minutes later with two coffee cups and a few munchkins. "I thought you might be hungry too so I brought a few donuts."

"Ah. Thank you, Saix." Xemnas said as he took one of the coffee cups and a munchkin.

"So… what are you working on exactly?" Saix asked as he sat down on the extra chair near Xemnas' desk.

"Just some paperwork that I didn't get a chance to do earlier."

"Well, you look tired. When is the last time you slept?"

"About… three days ago."

"Three days? You've gone three days without sleeping?" Saix asked and went up behind Xemnas and started rubbing his shoulders. "You're really tense. I think you should go to bed, Superior."

"I can't. What about this paperwork?"

"Don't worry. I can do the work. You need to get some sleep." Saix said. "You're exhausted!"

Xemnas sighed, knowing that he'd never convince Saix that he didn't need it. "Alright, Saix. I'll go to sleep, but… on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You sleep too."

"But… I can't sleep at night. I only sleep during the day."

"And I know that you never can for very long because those loudmouths refuse to be quiet and let you sleep!"

"No, really. I get a good enough rest every-" Saix was cut off when his body betrayed him and he yawned.

"See? You're just as tired as I am."

"I guess you're right." Saix said. "I better get back to my room and get some more sleep then."

"Whoever said that you had to go back to your room?"

"Well then, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You can sleep in here. I've got a big enough bed." Xemnas said before going over to his bed and lying down. He then looked at Saix and saw him in the exact place he was, just standing there. "What? Are you afraid I'm going to bite?"

"N-no, it's not that." Saix said. _'It's just the fact that I've had a lot of dreams of me sharing your bed with you, but we were never just sleeping…'_ He thought, then quickly cleared his head and got in on the other side of Xemnas' bed. He laid down and said, "Good night, Superior."

"Good night, Saix." Xemnas replied before clapping his hands twice and the lights shut off.

They both fell asleep fairly quickly and slept peacefully too.

--

The next morning, Saix woke up and realized that he had cuddled up to Xemnas and his head was on Xemnas' chest. He quickly sat up and just stared down at his superior who was still sound asleep.

_'How in the worlds did we wind up like that?'_ Saix thought. _'I guess it's a good thing that he's still asleep though. …I never really noticed how nice his skin really looks. It's such an even tan, it goes well with him.'_ He thought, and then quickly shook his head. _'What am I thinking?! This is Xemnas that I'm talking about here! What would he think of me?!'_

Suddenly, Xemnas stirred a bit and yawned as he woke up. "Oh… good morning, Saix."

"Good morning, Superior."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. You?"

"Quite."

"That's good."

Then, there was dead silence between them until Xemnas said something else.

"So… what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe what I always do… go give everyone their missions for today and then go back to sleep."

"Maybe you should stop sleeping during the day and sleep at night like the rest of us!"

"But I'm so used to sleeping during the day. It'll mess up my whole schedule."

"Tell me something. Don't you ever get lonely being the only one up at night?"

"Well… yes, I do sometimes."

"Don't you ever want someone to talk to?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that why you were at my door last night? Because you were lonely?"

"Well… yes."

"Saix…"

"Yes, Superior?"

"I get lonely too. Without you to talk to." Xemnas said. "That's why I want you to start sleeping at night like the rest of us so I can see you more!"

"You… want to see me?"

"I do. I enjoy your company and I easily get lonely without you around."

Saix was just so happy to hear that so he practically through himself at Xemnas and kissed him. Although, he quickly realized what he was doing and stopped. "I'm sorry, Superior! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!"

Xemnas got over the shock and chuckled a bit. "Don't be sorry, Saix. I rather enjoyed that really." He said before placing a hand under Saix's chin and kissing him.

KH – KH

Oh my God! What a piece of crap!! But please don't hate me for it! I was bored, I had been wanting to write a XemSai story for the longest time, and this was the only idea I had!

Xaldin: I agree! What a piece of crap!

Me: You're so mean, Xaldin! -Cries-

Saix: What did you say to her?! -Begins beating Xaldin's sorry ass-

Me: You can see why I chose him to be my non-blood related brother! It's also why I love him!

_**LOVE AND PEACE WILL COME TO YOU FOR A NICE REVIEW!!**_


End file.
